


Pocałunek

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: # 63. Pocałunek, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, prompty, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 63. Pocałunek
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby
Series: 100 d e2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Pocałunek

Jej usta były szorstkie od przygryzania i chłodnego powietrza, na które była narażona każdego ranka. Wpijały się mocno w jego wargi, jakby obawiała się, że kiedy zaczerpną tchu, rozdzielą się, nie wrócą do tego już więcej. Rozumiał desperację. Rozumiał strach. 

  
Zacisnął palce na jej wiotkich ramionach, zaskoczony, że w jego rękach wydawała się tak drobna. Patrzyli sobie w oczy za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali. Niewielu zdobywało się na taką odwagę. A jednak teraz odwracała wzrok. Drżała. 

  
Desperacja i strach. Rozpoznawał je wyjątkowo dobrze. I coś jeszcze gorzkiego, nieprzyjemnego, roznoszącego się na jego języku niczym trucizna.

Jej pocałunek smakował jak kłamstwo. 


End file.
